1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring binder assembly, and more particularly, to a fastener for securing a sheet retaining apparatus to a binder cover to form the ring binder assembly.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various ring binders are known in the art which have a paper sheet retaining device attached to a cover member by a plurality of fasteners, such as rivets, which extend through the cover member and which are deformed, for example, by punching, to securely and permanently fix the paper retaining device to the cover member.
A disadvantage associated with such conventional ring binders is that the assembling process is both laborious and prone to error. It is necessary to provide the assemblers with rivets properly sized and shaped to fit both of the corresponding holes in the paper retaining device and the cover member. The assemblers must secure the paper retaining device to the cover member by first inserting the rivet through the cover member, then through the paper retaining device, and then deforming the tail of the rivet by punching to engage the upper plate of the paper retaining device.
A further disadvantage associated with such conventional ring binders is that the rivets extend through the cover member and are visible on the exterior of the cover member, thereby detracting from the overall appearance of the ring binder.